


Discover Me Discovering You

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Body swap fic, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Get together fic, Hand Wavy Magic Bullshit, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Vaginal Sex, polyamory discussions, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Ryan wakes up in the wrong body.





	Discover Me Discovering You

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea came to me this morning and it wouldn't leave me alone. it's def at least a little inspired by [another way to get to know you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383971), which is another great bodyswap fic that i highly recommend! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing!
> 
> i wanted to try smth different, in particular w/ the shyanara dynamic, i hope you enjoy!

Ryan knows something is wrong when he wakes up with someone beside him in bed. Just in case, he does a quick mental check: he definitely didn’t go out to a bar last night, meaning he definitely didn’t bring someone home. He didn’t even go on a date or anything, so there’s no reason someone else should be in his bed with him. Ryan shifts slowly, cautiously, noting inanely that his sheets feel weirdly softer than normal. He turns and looks over his shoulder and gasps—something that wakes _Shane_ , laying on the other side of the bed.

Shane mumbles something and his eyebrows furrow. He seems wholly unconcerned with the fact he’s in Ryan’s bed, as he wakes up. He stretches his absurdly long limbs and makes a series of weird ( _kind of hot_ , Ryan’s brain whispers, because it’s evil) noises, then yawns. He smacks his lips together and rubs at his eyes before flinging a hand out to the bedside table to fumble for his glasses.

Shane reaches out and squeezes Ryan’s shoulder, and then he’s up and off the bed and wandering into the en suite.

Ryan’s brain freezes there.

His place doesn’t have an en suite.

Ryan stays frozen on the bed as Shane slips into the bathroom and leaves the door mostly open as he steps up to the toilet. Ryan watches Shane’s back as he takes a leak, and thanks god that Shane at least has pajama pants on. It’s almost too much to be able to see the muscles of his back, however lean they are; if he could see Shane’s long, pale legs, Ryan might actually die.

Maybe he _did_ die, come to think of it.

Ryan’s still contemplating this possibility when the light to the bathroom flicks off and Shane crawls back into bed. If he’s concerned with Ryan being in his bed, he certainly doesn’t show it. Oh, no, _far_ from it.

Shane slides under the covers and cozies right up to Ryan, hands landing on his hips and mouth sealing to the ball of Ryan’s shoulder.

“Morning, babe,” Shane mumbles, voice sleep-heavy in a way Ryan’s never really heard. Sure, he’s heard exhausted—from ghost hunting, from partying, from dealing with Ryan’s antics—but not like _this_. Not gravelly and deep and Ryan squeezes his thighs together on instinct.

Ryan opens his mouth to respond but it’s as his legs come together that he realizes something else. Shane’s still peppering kisses over Ryan’s shoulder and neck, up to the hinge of his jaw, while Ryan quietly freaks out over the fact that _his fucking dick is gone_.

“Shane?” Ryan tries. His blood runs cold. That’s definitely not his voice.

That’s _Sara’s_ voice.

“Mm,” Shane hums agreeably. “Had another dream,” he mumbles as his hands glide over Ryan’s—Sara’s— _oh fuck this_ , Ryan thinks as Shane’s hand rubs at his stomach, teasing along the edge of Sara’s pajama pants.

“Yeah?” Ryan asks. If his voice shakes, Shane doesn’t call it out.

“About Ryan.” Shane says it like it explains everything. Shane nudges gently at him until Ryan rolls back onto his side and Shane can spoon him, and oh, that’s—

“Jesus,” Ryan hisses in Sara’s voice. “You’re hard.”

Shane laughs against the back of Ryan’s neck. “Of course I am, I told you. Had another dream about Ryan.”

It’s easily the most confusing gut-punch of arousal Ryan’s ever experienced. Dreams about him get Shane hard? And he evidently talks about these dreams with Sara? _What?_

Ryan swallows his nerves and speaks a little louder. “Shane—?”

“Wanna hear?” Shane asks before nipping at Ryan’s earlobe, smirk evident in his voice.

Despite the situation, despite the fact he _knows_ he shouldn’t… Ryan nods. “Yeah.” A curl falls in front of his face and his stomach lurches with the painful reminder of the fucking insane situation that’s happening. “Tell me,” Ryan gasps out.

Shane smirks against Ryan’s neck and when he speaks, his breath comes out hot and wet over Ryan’s skin.

“Just a dumb little thing,” Shane murmurs quietly. “I think he tricked me into working out with him, except it was a haunted gym, or something.”

Ryan snorts because, okay, yeah, that _does_ sound like something he would do. His laugh turns into a gasp when Shane’s hips roll against his ass and he can feel how hard Shane is, every inch, even with pajamas separating them.

“Right? What a doofus.” The sheer affection in Shane’s tone makes Ryan’s heart clench painfully in his chest. “So he started working out, and I got to just watch, and then something spooked him, I guess? So,” Shane pauses and lets out a ragged breath. “He was sweaty and shirtless and just wearing some stupid fucking basketball shorts.”

Ryan can’t even find it in himself to be indignant. He’s more preoccupied with the feeling of wetness growing between his thighs.

“On top of that,” Shane continues. “He was scared, and clinging to me, like I could protect him.”

“You always do,” Ryan says softly and hopes Shane mistakes the vulnerability wavering Sara’s tone with arousal.

Shane chuckles. “I do,” he agrees. He shakes his head and his hair tickles Ryan’s cheek. “He didn’t even get _naked_ in the dream, Sara. He’s just… stupidly hot.”

“Even when he’s scared?” Ryan asks.

“You know how I feel about that,” Shane says and his voice gets impossibly deeper. “Didn’t even get to the part where he begs me to fuck him to take his mind off the ghosts.”

Ryan’s breathing hitches. “Shane—?”

“Wanna fuck you,” Shane says. He pulls Ryan close and ruts against his ass—except it’s not Ryan’s ass. It’s _Sara’s_ ass.

Ryan’s a little ashamed to admit it, but he seriously considers saying yes. He’s wanted it for so long, wanted Shane for so long, and this moment feels so fragile. He’s sure the heated atmosphere will shatter the minute he tells Shane the truth, and for a split second, he desperately wants to put that off for as long as possible. He wants to feel Shane inside him, and Ryan squirms at the feeling of emptiness filling him up, like nothing he’s ever experienced.

Ryan comes out of his thoughts with a ragged gasp when Shane’s hand brushes over the front of Sara’s pajama bottoms, grazing her—Ryan’s?—clit.

“No, Shane,” Ryan says, and Shane stops immediately. A mixture of relief and disappointment fills Ryan, because he knows if Shane pushed even just a little bit, Ryan would give in. “We should talk,” Ryan says, voice barely above a whisper.

The tone throws Shane into action. He scoots back and his hands leave Ryan in an instant. “What’s wrong?”

Ryan flops onto his back and wonders how he missed the bounce of Sara’s curls earlier. “I just think we should talk,” he hedges.

“Is this about the Ryan stuff?” And now Shane looks a little panicked and a lot guilty. “If that wasn’t okay, just tell me, alright? I know you said it was fine before, but—?”

“Shane.” The command in Sara’s voice shuts Shane right up; Ryan’s kind of envious. “It’s not the Ryan thing.”

Shane lets out a relieved gust of air. “Oh.”

“It’s just…” Ryan looks away, then back, then away again. He can’t stare at Shane directly or else his vision inevitably drops to Shane’s cock, half-mast and still painfully apparent in his pajamas. “Look, this is gonna sound crazy.”

Shane raises an eyebrow. Ryan takes a deep breath.

“It’s Ryan.”

“I thought you said this wasn’t about the Ryan stuff.”

“No, Shane, it’s.” Ryan stops and rubs a hand over his face. “Me. I’m Ryan.”

Shane’s mouth snaps shut with a _click_. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t know why, or how, but—but I’m Ryan, in Sara’s body, and I needed to stop you before, before…”

Before mortification can entirely take over Shane’s expression, his phone starts to ring. Ryan watches as Shane, in a daze, reaches for his phone.

“Ryan’s calling me,” Shane says.

“It’s probably Sara.”

“Right.” Shane doesn’t answer. “Is this some elaborate joke? Are you just fucking with me?”

“C’mon, dude, would Sara do that to you?”

Shane blinks and inhales slowly. “Seems a lot more likely than you guys _swapping bodies_.”

“Shane, seriously?” Ryan groans in frustration. “Just answer your fucking phone.”

Shane’s eyes never wander but he does answer his phone and puts it on speaker. “Ry?”

“Uh.” It’s definitely Ryan’s voice coming through, but most certainly _not Ryan_. “Not quite,” Sara says.

“Ha ha,” Shane says flatly. “Good prank, can we drop it now?”

 _“Shane,”_ Ryan and Sara say at the same time, in each other’s voices.

Shane stares at Ryan, then the phone, then Ryan, then he picks up the phone and takes it off speaker. “Sara?”

Ryan can’t hear what she says, but whatever it is makes Shane’s eyes widen and his eyebrows climb even higher on his forehead. Ryan’s a little offended that Shane wouldn’t believe _him_ , but, whatever.

“I can’t believe you’d take Sara’s word over mine,” Ryan says once Shane finally hangs up. Okay, so maybe _not_ whatever.

“It’s not—I mean, I’ve literally seen you jump and scream at air, okay, so if you came to me with this, I’d—?”

“I did!” Ryan half-shouts. “I _did_ come to you with this, I’m _right fucking here_ , Shane.”

Shane’s mouth snaps shut again. There’s a long, awkward beat of silence before he speaks. “Sara is on her way over, so we can figure this out.” Shane’s eyes clearly roam over Ryan before he looks away with a blush.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Ryan points out, still a touch sharp in his tone. “How do you think I feel? I feel like a grade-A creep, that’s how.”

Shane nods. “Uh, do you wanna get dressed?”

“Might as well.” Ryan scoots off the bed and lets Shane point him to the right dresser drawers. He gathers up a shirt that’s not quite so baggy and a pair of leggings before ducking into the en suite. Unlike Shane earlier, Ryan shuts the door all the way and locks it for good measure. Distantly, he can hear Shane groan and the sound of a body flopping onto the bed.

Ryan fumes as he changes out of the pajamas, pointedly not looking in the mirror above the sink. By the time he’s in a long-ish, soft top with no bra and the leggings are plastered to his legs, Ryan feels a little bad for snapping.

Then he walks out of the bathroom to find Shane stark naked in the middle of the bedroom, and all his frustration comes rushing back.

“Dude! The fuck!”

“I thought you would be longer!” Shane shouts back as he starts to hop around the bedroom. His boxers are up to his knees and he’s scrambling to pull them the rest of the way up, but all he manages to do is bounce himself into tripping over Obi and falling right on his ass.

Ryan squeezes his eyes shut.

“I’m used to Sara taking longer,” Shane offers pathetically.

“I’m not Sara,” Ryan grits out as he strides toward the bedroom door. He keeps his eyes focused on the door instead of Shane, who probably still has his dick out as he lays on the floor. Ryan _wants_ to look, let it be known, but he _doesn’t_ , and for that he probably deserves some kind of award.

He steps into the hallway just as the doorbell rings. Ryan dances around Obi winding between his legs to get to the front door and wrenches it open, keeping Obi back with one leg. Ryan sighs in relief when he sees his own face staring back at him.

“Hey,” Ryan says.

“So, this is super fucking weird,” Sara says cheerily by way of greeting. She barges into the house and Ryan shuts the door behind her. “Where’s Shane?”

“Right here,” Shane says, coming out of the bedroom. “Kitchen? I think we all need some coffee.”

Ryan and Sara nod at the same time—and it feels eerie, even to Ryan—and follow Shane into the kitchen. Shane makes a beeline for the Keurig while Sara heads toward the fridge and Ryan simply falls into a seat at the dining room table. He watches Shane grab three mugs and watches Sara grab bacon. It’s bizarre to see his own body move fluid and confident in the kitchen, and Ryan can’t stop staring.

“Please tell me you’re not checking yourself out.” Shane deposits a mug of coffee, doctored just how Ryan likes it, in front of him.

“No,” Ryan snaps. “It’s just, the whole cooking thing.”

Shane looks over to where Sara is frying bacon in a pan, biceps flexing as she grips the handle of the pan a little too tight. “Huh. That is weird.”

“Told you.” Ryan sips at his coffee and lets it warm him.

“Sorry you saw my dick,” Shane says in a rush after he’s sat down.

“What?” Ryan and Sara say together.

“We gotta stop that,” Ryan says.

Sara nods and Ryan watches his own un-styled hair flop onto his forehead. “You showed Ryan your dick?”

Shane groans, miserable. “No, I was trying to get dressed, and Ryan came out of the bathroom, and—?”

Sara laughs, and it’s certainly her laugh but in the tone of Ryan’s voice and that—aside from the whole ‘dreams about Ryan get Shane hard’ thing—is the craziest thing so far. “You’re an idiot.”

Shane nods. “I also, uh. Told Ryan about a dream.”

Sara freezes at the stove. Ryan can feel his cheeks burning and he busies himself with staring at the medium-brown of his coffee instead of Shane or Sara.

“Oh yeah?”

And it’s odd, Ryan thinks, to hear his own voice so deliberately calm. It’s not something that comes naturally to him, he knows, so to hear it when Sara’s piloting his body…

“I mean, I thought he was you,” Shane says.

Sara turns the stovetop off, piles the bacon on a large plate and carries it over to the dining room table. She accepts the third mug of coffee from Shane, takes a sip, and hums thoughtfully. “We should probably talk about this, huh?” She asks curiously.

“I think Shane got us all cursed, by taunting demons,” Ryan interjects, but Sara waves a dismissive hand at him.

“Not _that_ , I mean we should talk about _you two_.” She gestures between Ryan and Shane, then stops, and gestures to herself and Shane, then switches back to Ryan and Shane. “You know what I mean?”

“You don’t think the body switching issue is a little more pressing?” Shane hisses.

Sara just shrugs and snipes a piece of bacon. “I mean, they’re probably connected. So talk out your feelings, and maybe I’ll get my body back.”

Shane starts to mutter ( _“what kind of logic is that”_ ) until Sara kicks him under the table. “Okay, okay!” Shane sighs and shifts his body slightly so that he’s facing Ryan.

Ryan sets his mostly-empty coffee aside and reaches for some bacon, but Sara slaps at his hand.

“Feelings first, then food,” she chides. Ryan makes a note to never chide—it just doesn’t sound right in his voice. Ryan nods anyway.

“So,” Shane starts. He bites his bottom lip and casts a desperate look at Sara, who only shakes her head.

“Dreaming about me gets you hard?” Ryan asks.

Shane’s mouth drops open. “Uh.”

“That’s what—that’s what happened this morning.” Ryan says it mostly for Shane’s benefit but a little for Sara’s too; it seems unfair to leave her in the dark. “You said you had a dream, and then you were…” Ryan swallows as arousal rushes through him. It takes all his willpower not to squirm in his seat.

“I.” Shane stops. “Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, dreaming about you gets me hard. And yes, Sara knows about that, because I told her when, when it stopped being _just_ about… whether or not you got me hard.”

Ryan nods along like his heart isn’t going full jackhammer in his chest. “And you’re okay with that?” He asks as he looks at Sara, who looks like him, and looks tired.

“Of course,” she replies smoothly. “Shane and I have talked about it a lot. ‘It’ being polyamory, for the record.”

Ryan can feel his eyes widen and wonders if he looks as buggy now as he does in his own body. “Uh.”

“Don’t,” Shane cuts in awkwardly, “Jesus, Sara, don’t scare him off. Especially when neither of you are in the right bodies.”

“I wanna date you too.” Ryan claps a hand over his mouth once the words are out, lest he go into full ramble mode and spew loads of embarrassing things, like all the feelings he has for Shane.

“Wait, really?” Immediately, Shane’s attention turns back to him. “Like, really?”

Ryan nods; the curls bouncing in the corner of his eye distract him a bit, in a good way. He puts his hand back on the table and speaks. “Yeah. I have, for a while.”

“Me too,” Shane breathes, like that’s news in any way.

Still makes Ryan’s heart kinda go nuts, though. Or, Sara’s heart, technically.

“So, what do we do?” Ryan asks. He and Shane share a look before both turning to Sara.

“Well, clearly Ryan and I are still in the wrong bodies, so…” She trails off with another shrug. “We could try kissing.”

Ryan’s ears burn. “Oh.”

“I mean, if you two are gonna date, it’s gonna have to happen sometime. At least he’s already used to kissing this face,” Sara says as she gestures to her own body. “Maybe it won’t be as weird.”

Ryan’s so stuck on the phrase ‘if you two are gonna date’ he doesn’t even realize Shane’s gotten out of his chair. “How does that work, anyway? Me and Shane, and you and Shane, and—!”

Ryan’s cut off by Shane’s mouth on his. Ryan’s yelp is lost in the kiss. He shivers as Shane cups his chin and tilts him back to deepen the kiss. Ryan opens his mouth and whines when Shane’s tongue slips into his mouth for only a second. The urge to squirm creeps up on Ryan again, and he buries it by fisting his hands in Shane’s shirt.

The kiss breaks with a heavy, wet noise, and Ryan opens his eyes to see Shane staring down at him. His gaze darts over to where Sara sits, still in Ryan’s body, at the end of the dining table.

“So, that didn’t work,” Shane says. He still hasn’t moved from where he looms over Ryan, his hand still on Ryan’s cheek.

“Well,” Sara starts.

“Are you really suggesting—?” Shane counters.

“What do you have to lose?”

Shane’s teeth clack as he clenches them.

“Uh, guys?” Ryan says. He’s almost getting used to the sound of Sara’s voice coming from his mouth. “Care to clue me in?”

“Maybe if you two sleep together, it’ll reverse itself.” Sara says it so plainly, like it’s nothing out of the ordinary. Ryan can see, not for the first time, why she and Shane work so well together.

Ryan blinks.

“Why don’t _you two_ sleep together,” Shane says, pointing from Ryan to Sara and back again. “Since you’re the two who switched bodies.”

“We aren’t the ones pining after each other like a couple of lovesick idiots,” Sara retorts.

“Are you sure you’d be okay with it?” Ryan says before Shane can reply.

“We’ve already established that I’m fine with the whole you two dating each other thing,” Sara says, but Ryan shakes his head.

“No, I mean like. This is _your_ body, Sara. It’s not mine to just do whatever with.”

Immediately, the tension seeps from the room and Sara’s expression, looking pinched and stiff on Ryan’s face, softens.

“Oh,” she says quietly. “It’s fine, Ryan. I don’t mind. I trust you with it.” She winks at him with a breathy laugh.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence.” Ryan flashes her a sheepish grin then turns to look at Shane. “What about you, big guy?”

Shane licks his lips. “I mean, it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Right.” Ryan stands and Shane leans back so he’s not quite as hunched over. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You and I could switch bodies, further complicating matters,” Shane says.

“Oh, I hate you so much.” Even so, Ryan still drags him down into another kiss. It’s weird—he’s shorter than Shane normally, but being in Sara’s body is something else entirely. He has to go up on his toes to reach Shane’s lips and a shiver runs down his spine when Shane’s hands land on his waist. Ryan feels impossibly small, but not in a way that makes him uncomfortable.

Shane moans into the kiss before pulling back. “Is this okay, Ry?”

“Yeah, yes, Shane. Yeah.” Ryan nods frantically. He clenches his hands in Shane’s shirt and tugs him closer. “I want this.”

Shane nods but takes a step back. Before Ryan can protest, Shane starts to pull him out of the kitchen. “Sara, you coming?”

Sara jumps up and Ryan’s sneakers squeak on the tiled floor. “Yep.” She drains the last of her coffee and follows them with an amused grin Ryan catches from the corner of his eye. For a second, Ryan wants to ask if it’s weird to see her body with Shane, then he wants to ask if it’s _hot_.

He doesn’t get the chance, because Shane kisses him and tugs him into the bedroom. They stumble toward the bed and Shane goes down first. He pulls Ryan into his lap and Ryan settles over his legs. Shane’s hands slide to his ass and Ryan moans softly at the touch. It’s like all his nerve-endings are on fire, like they’re matches sparking at Shane’s fingertips.

Ryan bends forward and presses his forehead to Shane’s. “I really have wanted this for so long,” he breathes. “And even if this is so fucking weird, and even if I don’t get it, I still really want this.”

Shane’s hands flex on his ass and draw a shuddering sigh from him. “Me too, Ry,” Shane says. Shane kisses him again and rolls them over, spreading Ryan out on top of the covers. He pulls back long enough to look at Sara. “You want in on this?”

“I’m good with watching,” She says, wandering around the bed and perching near what is usually her pillow. She kicks off Ryan’s Jordans and sets them gingerly aside after a warning look from Ryan. She nudges the pillow aside and takes its place before leaning against the headboard. “If you two don’t mind, at least.”

Shane looks to Ryan, who nods. “By all means,” Shane says. He leans back on his haunches to pull off his own shirt, then Ryan’s. He tugs at Ryan’s leggings next and raises an eyebrow. “No underwear, really?”

“I wanted to see what it was like. Free-balling isn’t the same.”

Sara snorts from where she sits and Shane smothers his laugh in his hand.

“God,” Shane says as he leans down and slots himself between Ryan’s spread thighs. “You’re such an idiot,” he says with the same affection that made Ryan’s heart ache earlier. Now, it only makes his heartbeat go into double-time. “I want to eat you out, is that okay?”

Ryan rolls his hips almost involuntarily. “Uh, yeah, that’s—that’s good.”

Shane snickers as he bends to kiss Ryan once more. It’s a deep, wet kiss, lingering, until he pulls away and works his way down the length of Ryan’s body. He stops at Ryan’s breasts and ghosts his breathing across a nipple before taking it into his mouth. He teases the other with his hand, until Ryan is shaking underneath him.

“S’too much,” Ryan manages to gasp out. “Shane, please.”

Shane hums and keeps moving, down and down until he can get his mouth on Ryan’s clit. And _god_ , that’s a weird thought to have, Ryan thinks, but it also feels right, in the moment.

“You’re thinking too much,” Sara says, startling him slightly as she reaches out and brushes hair from his face. “Let Shane take care of you.”

Ryan shivers at her words but nods. “Yeah, okay.” He looks down and says again, “Please.”

Shane smiles up at him, bright and wide, before tilting his head and dragging his tongue across Ryan’s clit. Ryan shudders and gasps and bucks his hips against Shane’s face.

“Fuck, sorry,” Ryan hisses as he tries to still his hips. “I’m not used to—it feels—fuck, _Shane_.”

Shane’s laugh vibrates against him and goes straight to Ryan’s core. His toes curl in the sheets and he rolls his hips again, watching Shane’s head ride the motion. Shane’s mouth on him is hot and wet and Ryan flings out one hand to tangle in Shane’s hair and the other to reach for Sara. Sara takes his hand and squeezes.

“I’m gonna, I think I’m gonna come,” Ryan gasps. “Will that—what if that reverses it?”

“Then we’re good, and I’ll fuck you in your regular body,” Shane says, voice barely above a growl. “If not, then I’m gonna keep trying.”

Ryan whines and hitches a leg over Shane’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay, solid plan.”

He comes pretty quickly after that, and it feels a lot like it normally does except for all the ways it doesn’t. The feeling of emptiness inside him as he clenches around nothing, the distinct sensation of wetness, from slick and from Shane’s spit. He pushes at Shane’s head when the attention to his clit gets to be too much, and shivers when Shane kisses the inside of his thigh.

“Still with me, Ryan?”

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes. “Still here.”

“Gonna fuck you now.” Shane sits up and digs around in the bedside table, coming back with a condom. Ryan watches, still feeling loose-limbed and lazy from his orgasm, as Shane shimmies out of his jeans and kicks them side, his boxers following suit.

Finally, Ryan gets a look at Shane’s cock. He swallows. “Fuck.”

Shane pauses in tearing open the condom. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got a nice dick,” Ryan settles for saying—as opposed to _is that gonna fit_ or _can I suck you off_ or _oh holy fuck_. He covers his face with the hand not linked with Sara’s and tries not to jump as Shane reaches out and rubs a soothing hand against his flank.

“Thanks, Ry,” Shane says around a mouthful of laughter. “Can’t wait to see yours.”

“That could be arranged.” Ryan looks over to Sara. “Still don’t wanna get in on this?”

Sara shakes her head. “Happy to watch. You two look good together.” She squeezes Ryan’s hand again.

Ryan nods. Shane pets his side one more time, then pushes Ryan’s legs further apart. He slides one hand between Ryan’s thighs and slips two fingers inside him briefly. Ryan’s breathing hitches.

“Let me know if it hurts, okay? It shouldn’t?”

“It’s not a virgin body, Shane,” Sara reminds him.

“I know that,” he snaps back, even as he inches closer, his dick encased in latex also getting closer. He thrusts his fingers once, twice, before pulling out and wiping them on the sheets. “I just, this is new _for Ryan_ , so I’m trying to not be a complete jackass, and—?”

Ryan reaches out and curls his fingers around the base of Shane’s dick. It’s a little weird to stroke with the touch of latex under his hand—he’s not one of those guys who jerks off into a condom, so it’s not like the feeling is familiar to him—but Shane’s reaction makes it worth it. Shane’s hips buck forward and his back bows and his whole body shakes.

“Fuck me, Shane,” Ryan says, giving Shane’s dick a final squeeze before laying back again.

“Yeah,” Shane says. He swallows. “Yeah, okay.” He shuffles forward until he’s close enough for the head of his cock to brush against Ryan’s pussy. _Again, such a weird thought, but who gives a shit_ , Ryan thinks. Shane takes his own dick by the base to guide himself in but he stops the second the head slips inside.

Ryan chokes on his next inhale. “Oh.”

“Yeah, see? Wanted to take it slow.”

“Please don’t.” Ryan wouldn’t say he begs but it maybe comes pretty close. “Fuck, Shane, _please_. I wanna feel you.”

Shane slips forward another inch, maybe two. He watches Ryan’s face, probably for signs of discomfort, and the notion is sweet and Ryan’s way too fond of the guy, but he’s also way too impatient. He hooks a leg around Shane’s waist and forces him in to the hilt.

Ryan cries out and arches his back as he’s _finally_ filled, and distantly he’s aware of Shane swearing up a storm.

“Jesus Christ, Ryan.”

Sara’s snickering, but Ryan pays her no mind aside from a brief squeeze to her hand.

“C’mon, big guy.” Ryan clenches around the intrusion inside him for good measure. “I told you to _fuck me_.”

Shane rolls his eyes and shakes his head, and then he takes Ryan by his tapered little hips and pulls him off his cock before slamming back inside. It’s fast and deep but not rough, it doesn’t hurt; it almost feels euphoric, in a way Ryan can’t describes. He sincerely hopes, if nothing else, that sex continues to feel this good once he’s back in his own body. A laugh bubbles out of him unexpectedly at the thought of missing how it feels to come as a woman forever, and Shane shuts him up with a kiss.

“If you’re laughing, I’m not doing my job.”

Ryan only giggles again. “What a fucking line.”

Shane bites at the line of Ryan’s jaw and fucks him harder and he _does_ in fact scramble Ryan’s brain pretty thoroughly. It’s something about the newness of the sensations, of being filled and the way Shane’s thrusts grind him against Ryan’s clit in the perfect way; the feeling of Shane’s cock brushing Ryan’s g-spot at odd intervals, creating a sensation Ryan wants to chase.

He clenches down again and realizes he’s been moaning softly when he hiccups over one.

“You gonna come?” Shane asks. His own voice is wrecked and stressed thin.

“Yeah,” Ryan says, because he knows what that feels like in this body now. He wraps his other leg around Shane’s waist and locks his ankles at the small of Shane’s back. “You?”

“Mhmm,” Shane says, nodding. He reaches between them and flicks a thumb over Ryan’s nipple.

The shock of pleasure that runs through Ryan is like nothing he’s ever felt. He knows his whole body goes tight and he presses as close to Shane as he can get, wrapped around him like an octopus. He can distantly hear Shane whispering things in his ear but he can’t make out specific words. All he can parse through is sensations—of Shane’s cock pulsing inside him, his own body clenching around Shane, how a third orgasm might be sneaking up on him, just barely—

Ryan opens his eyes to see Shane and Sara tangled and sweaty on the sheets. He feels dizzy and dazed, but he cries out, “holy shit! It worked!”

Shane looks up. “What?” Then he looks down. “Sara?”

“That’s me,” she says. Her legs fall from Shane’s waist and she nudges him away. “Sensitive,” she explains. “At least I got one orgasm out of this whole thing.” She says it with a lazy smile though, one Ryan returns maybe a little frantically.

“Why did that work?” Shane asks.

“Who knows?” Sara says, sitting up and stretching.

“Who cares?” Ryan adds. He crawls across the bed and reaches out to cup Shane’s cheek. “I wanna kiss you, now that I’m me again.”

Shane nods and meets him halfway. The kiss is just as good as the ones before it, and Ryan might actually go so far as to say it’s _better_. Because he knows his day-old stubble is scraping against Shane’s, and he can feel Shane memorizing the shape of his mouth, because it’s _new_ to him. Ryan scoots closer and drags his hand from Shane’s jaw to his neck; he’s just able to feel the thrum of Shane’s pulse under his palm.

Ryan presses his forehead to Shane’s. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Sara says. “So.” She smiles at them both. “We doing this, then?” She waggles a finger between her and Shane, then Shane and Ryan, then, after a moment’s hesitation, between herself and Ryan.

Ryan reaches out and takes her hand (keenly aware that he’s considerably overdressed at this point) and then reaches for Shane. “Yeah, I think we are.”

“Great,” Sara says. She brings Ryan’s hand to her mouth and brushes a delicate kiss over his knuckles. “If you boys will excuse me,” she says as she climbs off the bed and lets go of Ryan. She stops long enough to kiss Shane, and then she slips into the bathroom.

Shane and Ryan look at each other.

“I kinda wish we knew what caused the body switching,” Shane says after a moment.

“Why? So you can be absolutely certain not to do it again?”

Shane laughs and shakes his head. “Oh Ryan,” he says. “No, so I can _thank_ whatever or whoever did this.” His eyes twinkle even in the low light of the bedroom.

Ryan groans and rolls his eyes. “You’re the fucking worst.”

“Yeah.” Shane leans in and kisses Ryan. “But you’re into it, so.”

Ryan doesn’t have a retort for that, so he just pulls Shane close. “Shut up, Shane.”


End file.
